With the development of IT technology, the living environment and the housing environment have rapidly improved. Accordingly, issues related to the energy and the environment have surfaced, and research and development for low carbon, green growth has become necessary. Therefore, a lot of research has been ongoing, but the research is yet in the initial stages.
Particularly, industrial and construction waste has increased because of the desire to frequently change the interior of a house to suit the sensitivity and taste of individuals and the desire to improve individual quality of life, and because of the periodical remodeling of shopping districts in order to satisfy customers. Therefore, a new paradigm of construction (interior) technology capable of reducing expensive interior costs to construct a green environment and a method for reusing construction materials are both required.